User blog:OhmyGAHHH/Macau reincorporated into China
CNN New York City : Welcome to our viewers in the Eastern States and all around the world, this is New Day, it’s Thursday 24th, 6 a clock here in New York coming to you live from our brand new studio at Hudson Yard fully equipped. We are very bright and shiny this morning, our studio is so beautiful, let’s show you around a little bit, you can see all these beautiful colors and there is a lot of red in this studio, you’re gonna look at our new sitting area over here for our interviews, we have a beautiful couch area and I feel like it’s having a whole kind of, renewal effect on us. I feel like you all will see a huge improvement in our performance, oh sorry, we were getting off-topic, now onto the news! Moon landing date revealed The President of the ESA has tweeted out the following in Twitter, claiming that “the moon landing will be in March 25th, thanks to the rockets and space equipment the US had during the Cold War” which really excited citizens logging in on Twitter, talking about Twitter, let’s get onto the next topic to talk about. Twitter replaces Facebook on users The social media website “Twitter” has surpassed its main rival in social media, “Facebook”, it is a surprising event in Internet history, main reason being that before the Great Collapse, Facebook was the dominant social media when it came to active userbase, but now, it is Twitter who has the biggest userbase out of all social medias, especially because of Gaming communities, direct messaging, accounts ran by many users, the ability to remain anonymous and many other reasons, now onto the main news of today. Macau reincorporated into China After its independence from the State of Chinaball, Macauball has never done anything after, its partially inactive government however, has decided to declare the country as “part of SR Chinaball” and uniting with its “father” once again, the Chinese government has to yet respond to this act, but in the meanwhile.. Libya falls and incorporates into Egypt What? What is with this trend of uniting with countries? The Libyaball government has supposedly fallen due to the regional conflict and after losing members shortly after the takeover, the Cyrenaicaball government has decided to incorporate the country into Egyptball, the President has given a response to this on Twitter, expressing victory. Student protesters escalate in Korea Shortly after many students decided to protest in Seoul, the group “Change Korea” has been founded with the purpose of reforms in the government and the monarchy being completely abolished, but to make manners worse, a Korean rebel group called “People’s Korea” has been founded, however Kim Jong Un (former president of North Korea) has disapproved the creation of said group stating that “there is not a need on turning Korea into a communist-based economy”. Members of the PK started revolting in Pusan and have been tried to stop but after many times of failing, the Korean government decided to arrest some of the members for a week, causing reactions from the “Change Korea” group and thus, adding another goal which is “stop the Korean government from suppressing citizens”, while the group isn’t communist themselves, they support a lot of elements of Social Democracy. Well, these were the big news of today, we will not publish the following to the newspaper, since these are small news, and to our readers in “Enjania Wiki”, goodbye, we hope you all are ready for the next report! Category:Blog posts